purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Weight/Arc 3 Archive
Issue 17 This is Issue 17 of'' Dead Weight,'' Titled: Newbies This is issue 1 of Arc 3 --1 Month Before The Attack...-- "Just keep...going" She cries, sweat dripping from her fore head. She lay in the back of the RV. Her legs wide and ready to come out was a small baby, who would be introduced into the nightmare called 'earth'. "Come on girl, you can do it" Smiles the woman. "Should...Should I pull over?!" The man asks, keeping his eyes directly infront of him. The night was dark, all he could make out was the dim light infront of his car. "Okay..You're going to have to push" A little boy had his legs curled into a ball in the front seat. His eyes wide with fear. "Whatever you do don't look behind you, keep your eyes focused, mummy is going to be alright" The man rea reassured the boy. Taking a left turn and up the free way. Dodging the cars. The woman cries, "Hayleigh, It'll be okay!" The man groans, swerving in between the cars. Coming to the end of the main road and turnign right onto the dirt road. The woman screams. The little boy clamps his hands over his ears. Tears rolling rom his eyes. The nightmare ends quickly. The screaming stops. A squelching sound is heard as the baby is pulled its last ways from the womb. Its cries echoing through the RV. "Its a girl" The woman grins, quickly wrapping the baby in a spare towel. The boy opens his eyes, looking around as the man stops the car. Getting up and walking over. "She passed out, she will be fine...Hopefully. She has a 50 percent chance that she wont make it. Please. Be ready for that" The woman says, a tear falling from her eye as she passes the baby towards the man. "She looks healthy. Feels heavy so she is a good healthy little girl. Congradulations..." ---- --Now-- "Will you hold still" Abreham growls, holding down Flake as he wraps and treats his wound. "Why couldn't Mel do this!!" Flake groans, holding onto his sword as pain rips up his leg. "She doesn't feel upto anything. I think Carlos's death and everything else hit her." Robbie leans on the tree, watching Flake and Abreham. His eyes red, he hadn't been getting any sleep for the last 2 weeks. As the death of his sister left him scarred and depressed. Scarlette walks over. Placing a bucket of water on the ground next to Flake. "Drink anyone?" She asks before pouring some over Flake. She walks off quickly. "Listen, Robbie, come here" Abreham says, looking over at Robbie has he slouches over, collapsing onto the floor beside Abreham. "Go over to that tent...Close your eyes. Just for 10 minutes. Please?" He asks, Robbie groans. laying his head onto the ground. Immediantly passing out. "F--K" Abreham curses, picking Robbie up and walking over to the tent. Placing him on the blow-up bed and zipping the tent up. A noise could be heard. Of An engine. "What is that?" Flake asks, wobbily standing up. "Everyone get down" Abreham limps into the trees where two tents. Scarlette and Mel's and Robbies are situated. The RV pulls up. The sight of a bucket full of water makes the man instatly jump out. Running quickly over and grabbing it. Checking for gross twigs or blood inside. Before hopping back into the RV. Flake limps out. Holding out a his sword, thrshing it to the RV, bursting a tire. "HOLY COW!" The man screams. Clutching the steering wheel as the right side of the RV goes slanted. He jumps out. Holding up a shotgun. Flake dives behind the car. As the man searches the small open area where the man would of been. "COME OUT YOU FREAK!" He shouts. Flake charges out, Holding is sword. The man holds his gun out. Whacking Flake on the jaw with it. Before holding it against his face. "Hold up! Watch it watch it!" Abreham shouts, holding his hands in the air as he comes out from the dark trees. Issue 18 This is issue 18 of Dead Weight, Titled: His little Angel Abreham looked into the mans eyes, Suddenly a baby starts crying, footsteps could be heard and shushing sounds where made. "You got children, Alright, I heard that. A baby is in there, you come with us you have a better chance of being safer. We have a baby too, well, an unborn child lives here. Alone with a 18 year old. Young people..." Abreham says. "Can we discuss the fact you have a psyco in your camp" The man says, pointing to Flake with the end of his gun. "Says the.....Says the guy with the 1970's hair cut" Flake groans, holdiong his face in pain. "The gun is empty" Scarlette says, walking out from the bushes. Holding a dagger at hand. "You can easily see it is a fake shotgun, like a BB gun, I can see the made in china tag just under the barrel and the barrel is too thin to hold a shot gun bullet anyways." The man sighs, dropping the gun and walking back over to the RV door. "Please...Come with us. We need as much help as we can" ---- "I'm Leo, Thats my daughter Lacey and my son, Levi" He says, sitting in the drivers seat. Abreham throws his bag onto the seat before helping Mel get onto the RV. "Where is the mother?" Mel asks, biting her nail as she sits down. Leo takes a big sigh before starting up the engine. "She, She is dead." ---- "I think this place is safe..." Naomi (Mother) said, Stepping inside the small cottage. Holding a small bundle in her hands. A woman, Leo and Levi. A growl is heard before a figure jumps out from the darkness. Grabbing onto Naomi and biting her neck. Causing her to drop the fragile baby onto the blooded sheet bellow her legs. She screams as it rips into her. Leo pulls it off, causing flesh to rip. Naomi falls to the ground as Kerri (the woman) rocks the small baby wrapped in the blanket. Crawling away from the still alive undead. As it crawls up to its feet. Leo tries to stop the bleeding from his to-be wife as the undead slugs closer and closer. Kerri trips it and it falls. Its leg getting trapped and it thrashes around. Kerri removes her shoe, placing the baby down and beating the undead several times on its head with her shoe. It soon stops moving and lies still.Kerri wipes sweat from her head. As she crawls back to the baby. ---- Leo throws a pack of ice to Flake, he catches it and holds it against his throbbing mouth. "Kerri was the next one to go," He says as he drives down the road. The little boy looks out the window, sitting in the back of the RV, watching the undead roam the streets. ",She was so innocent, She helped deliver our baby. The way she went. Wasn't how she was suppost to go. She was suppost to go in peace...Not....Not like that" Leo clutches the steering wheel as he remembers. ---- Kerri hangs from the roof, clinging onto the bars crossing over the roof to support it. Leo looks as she hangs there, clutching on for dear life. As under her was a horde of undead. Reaching up for her ankles. "GRAB MY HAND!" Leo shouts, before she could she falls into the undead bellow. Being pulled apart almost instantly. ---- He pushes down on the gas, speeding up a bit as the little boy in the back cradles his little sister. "Didn't ask for your whole life story" Flake mutters, adjusting himself so he is comfterable. Lying down on the couch. "Who is the father?" Leo asks, looking at Mel. "Wha- Oh. Nobody you know" Mel sighs, looking down at the bump of her baby. "Nobody here then, aye?" Mel frowns, lying down on the fold out bed and covering herself. Closing her eyes, a tear falls from her eyes as she falls asleep. "What happened to everyone in your group then? Did they sod off? Steal...Die?" "Carlos, the father of Mel's child, sacraficed himself, I guess. There was no time to save him. A camp before us killed two of our own, leaving another, Sally, over there, slightly injured..." "SLIGHTLY!" Robbie spat, "Shot her with a rifle around five times in the foot! Lucky she never bled out!" Robbie says angrily, sitting beside Sally. "Its fine, it, funny it didn't..ouch!" Sally moans, adjusting herself on the seat. "Killed two of your men? Ouch, Well. Depends how he did it? Cold Blood I'm guessing?" Leo asks, going through the populated city centre. "Gotta speed up to get out of the city centre fast, Hold on!" He pushes down on the gas, going fast as the runners look up, starting to chase after the RV. "Watch for the screamers" "Screamers?!" Sally gasps, looking out the window of a woman standing up, opening her mouth and letting out a glass shattering squeal. Levi covers his ears, holding his sister tight to his body. "What the hell-" Mel says, looking up. "That is what it was" Flake says "What caused them all to come running out, It was that!" "I think I might circle back to the highway!" Leo says, taking a sharp right turn, runners had come off the trail now and where feasting on the dead bodies littering the streets. "Just, lets just hide out in a house until that screaming stops!" Leo says, the screams where a slight echo through the streets, causing the undead to get up and roam. Leo stops the van, looking around "All clear, we move quickly" He gets up, walking to the back of the RV and quickly grabbing his daughter, Lacey, Before opening the RV door. Running upto the house and picking the lock, holding Lacey in one arm. The door opens, Abreham goes in first, looking through the area. "Oh no" Abreham sighs, picking up a shattered piece of glass, fresh-ish blood dripped off the end. "Keep the kids and girls outside, Flake, we need to check upstairs, down stairs and every nook and cranny, someone has been here, died, or is still alive" Flake begins the walk upstairs, as a creak is heard. He pulls out his sword, Putting his hand on the doorknob and pushing it open. He hears heavy breathing as he enters the room. He notices dark blonde hair, a woman, around her mid 30's. Holding a gun up. Watching Flake as he slowly walks into the room. "For fu-ks sake put your gun down, Zoe" The boy says, getting up from the edge of the bed. Flake holds out his sword, pointing it towards Zoe, "Drop the gun, sweetcheeks" He growls. She stands back, the boy grabbing the gun from her hands. Abreham runs into the room, Flake slides his sword into its holder. Walking out the room, exhaling through his mouth. "Who are you" The boy asks. "Just people trying to get by, like you folks...You're not...Cannibles or anything. Are you?" Abreham asks, "Ha! No. We wish" Abreham digs in his bag, pulling out 3 long sausages. "Cooked this mornin' Eat it, if its poisioned, you'll be dead. If its not. You'll live and beable to come with us and our amazing sausages" Abreham grins. ---- The little boy stared at the baby lying in his arms. The bright blue eyes and the tuffs of Blonde hair. He starts muttering to himself. "You remember mummy, she said to protect you, protect you will all my heart, I will, I will do that. Daddy wont. He is too busy, I'm already and always will be hear for you. I love you Lacey. You're my little sister. Nothing will change that" Issue Trivia Issue Goofs *Even though in the last issue Flake bursts a tire, the RV is still drivable *Flake says Carlos was the father of Mel's child. Even though it was Darryn ('Dat goof) Issue 19 This is Issue 19, Titled: Haunted She puts her finger on her lip, looking at the two small figures infront of her. She places a hat ontop of ones head as she lifts one up. Placing them into a stroller. She lifts her head, her blue eyes flickering in the candle light. "Ready to go?" A man said, wandering into the room with a candle in his hand. "I don't see why we have to leave..." "Sash said we can find a better place, this place is a load of junk" "Its perfect" "It has nothing left," The woman turns her back on him, Blowing out her candle and placing it on the desk beside her. The broken computer screen falls down as the candle shakes the desk. She grabs the stroller, talking the two babies out the room. The man leans on the dresser. Taking a deep sigh before following her. ---- Everyone sat quietly in the living room, noone said nothing. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't anger. It was what was going on outside the window at that exact second. Gun shots fired, glass smashed and men wailed and laughed. "Everyone get down, keep flat on the ground..." The window shattered as glass fell ontop of their bodies. Mel squeals slightly. Abreham crtawling over and wiping the glass from her hair, before wrapping his arm around her neck. A few minutes later the voices become quieter. The engine of the cars seem quieter. "We gotta get out of here" Suddenly an explosion is heard, making their ears ring. More glass falls from windows inside and out. Robbie peeks outside. Troops are forming in a large circle. While a woman with blonde hair and lightly brown eyes. Her hair was up in pigtails as she leans to the side. Obviously not content with the weight of her gun. "RIGHT! Listen up!" She screeches, itching her backside before continuing. "Gerarld, You take west side of the neighbour hood, go with your men" "Yes ma'm" He grins, taking his gun and running off, along with 6 other men behind him. "Jamie, Take your men and scout the north, just upto where we parked the cars" "Yes Ma'm" He grins, he walks off towards the west as five other men follow, one woman trails behind them all. The leader takes out a knife, throwing it at the elder woman, making her flop to the ground as the knife hits her back. "The weakest get left behind" She grins, pulling out the knife and leaving her to bleed on the floor. "The rest of you spread out! We need water for the children, food for the poor! GO!" "Katie, we need your help! There are too manty Biters in one house and they have already killed off Bait, please com-" "Did you call Me Katie?" She growls, jumping down from the truck she was standing on. "Sorry, Ma'm" She grabs his gun, looking at the inscription on it "Relic...Huh" He grins, before taking out a knife and slashing his throat with it, he coughs before falling to the ground, grabbing her ankles and making blood smear on her trouser leg. She lifts her foot and kicks his face, causing him to fall beside the elderly woman who Katie had stabbed a few minutes ago. He holds his hand upto his throat, trying to stop the blood. Before he could react, however, the elder woman came back, snapping her jaws before crashing her face down onto Relic's face. Ripping the flesh from his nose aswel as some small bones from his facial features. He screams out in pain. Katie rolls her eyes, walking away from the woman feasting. She didn't notice her. ---- "Messed up phycopath" Flake grunts. He had crawled over beside Robbie as the mess was going on. "Everyone through to the kitchen, we got' sneak out the back door" Everyone stealthfully made their way to the kitchen, Levi carrying the small baby in his arms. Abreham quietly closed over the door. As soon as he shut it the front door caved in. In walked Katie and two other men. "Crap" Abereham growls, stepping back from the door. "I'v got this..." Flake growls, that wild look in his eye starts showing. He kicks open the kithcen door, spotting one man taking some sweets from ontop a fireplace he slices his sword through his skull. Before the other one has time to react. Flake kicks him down and takes out the blooded sword from the males head, before smashing it into the others stomach. The woman watches, terrifed, even though she knew how to fight. She was still charmed by this mans skills. As he swings for her she dodges, pulling out her knife and gently cutting the bottem of his lip. He growls and wipes the blood dripping from it before swinging at her again, this time she stabs into his hand, causing him to bleed and drop his sword. "Bbe very careful with your next moves...I can cut you like an orange" She grins, stepping back, her arm outstreteched and her blade pointing at Flake's skull. He grunts, picking up his sword and placing it back into its holder. Licking his cut on his lip whilst holding his wounded hand. "I respect your choices, you got others?" Katie asks, looking around the door to see a whimpering child and a pregnant woman. Flake moves his foot, pushing the door shut, he hears a click and he knows they cannot see him anymore. "Holy cow!" She gasps. Flake spits onto one dead mans face, the spit lands right on his lip, slowly running into his pale lipped mouth. As he is still alive and bleeding still. He reaches out his arm, curling his fingers around Flake's ankle. Katie looks down, raising an eye brow before flicking out a knife and throwing it at the mans eye, it directly hits it. Flake jumps back as the mans hand flops to the ground. ---- "I'm gonna go out there" Leo said. It had been five minutes ago since Flake closed the door of the kitchen, unable to see what was going on. All they knew that someone was dying and things where being stabbed or shot at. "Leo, don't you f---ing dare!" Mel whispers, clutching Levi and Lacey in her arms. ---- Flake and Katie start circling the living room, they stop for the occasional second to inspect eachother, staring into each others eyes like they wanted to murder eachother slowly. "We got a community, around, I don't know...Lets say 50 people. We got horses and sh-t. Would be cool for you too-" "BITERS! BITERS, HELP!" One man screams, gun shot is heard as Leo bursts out the the kitchen. Running inot Katie. Slashing his stomach with her sword, that was sticking clearly out from its position. She turns. Only making it worse, pulling flesh from his wound. He collapes to the ground as a explosion is heard in the distance. "We gotta go, obviously you are being surrounded, we don't have much -" A scream is heard, the echo spreading far across the neighbourhood. "Daddy!" Levi shouts, throwing his baby sister into Mels arms and kneelin beside his unconsious father. He opens his eyes, they are pure while. "Leo!" Robbie shouts, his arms reach up and tug on Levi's black curly hair, He screams as his jaws snap. Robbie knew what had happened. It had damaged his insides which had made him die instantly. Maybe around 10 seconds after the slash happened. Robbie grabs Levi around the waist, pulling him from the mans grip. Flake throws his sword down, it crashes into the mans mouth, dislocating the jaw and part of the head. Leaving the neck attached to the body. "DADDY!" Llevi screams as more gunshots are fired from outside. "WE GOT TO MOVE, IF YOU'RE COMING, MAKING IT SNAPPY!!!" She shouts, she turns and runs, while grinnign to herself. "How ironic..." ---- Katie runs through the crowd, her new group behind her. She jumps over a body as the undead close in onto the bleeding man, screaming for mercy has his legs had been blown off from under him, Lying on the other side of the road. She continues to run across the road, dodging the cars and opening the door to a van, throwing open the back doors as Robbie, Flake and the others quickly pile into the back. It seemed to be a delivery van, it had seats on either side of the back, a small light on the top of the back and a blood soaked rug lay on the bottem. Zoella is the last to run behind, Katie shouts on her. Kay grabs her hand and helps her run. Her eyes watering as she collapses to the foor. Abreham peeks out, a horde of the undead closing in from either side, he jumps out, grabbing Zoella and jumping into the back of the van. A runner grabbing her ankle as he does it. He kicks it off and Katie throws the back doors of the van shut. She grabs her knife out and stabs the runner in the head, before getting into her van and driving behind other survivors in the nick of time. Zoella rocks back and forth in the corner of the van, Flake turning on the light and sitting down. Sweat drips from each of their faces as explosions and screaming can still be heard from afar. "Right, I'll just follow these guys, looks like they are heading back to camp" Katie takes a few breaths before continuing. "Mel, Thats right? Huh? Great! How far along are you?" "I havn't been keeping track...Around 7 months? I guess" She swallows. 7 months? She thought, she was so scared to bring a child into the world. "Well, we have doctors, stay with us another 3 months, you'll be fine" ---- The car stops and Katie jumps out, walking around to the back and opening the van door. Surviviors gather around the van, waiting for the eager news weither or not their loved ones and fellow survivors had made it home. "Too many biters swarmed the area, most of us made it back, we lost alot of men..." Sobs could be heard from women, men and children alike. The crowd quickly got back to doing what they where doing. Katie ran over, stabbing the undead that was making its way into the gates, before slamming them shut and bolting them shut. "Nobody leaves tonight, we have enough food and water" She whispers to a tall caucaasian man. He nods, picking up a sniper and climbing a ladder up onto the wall. "OI, You, big man" He shouts, whistling over to Abreham, Abreham looks up, raising an eyebrow. "You look like a big hunk of beef, get up here and show me what you can do" He grins, throwing a sniper rifle down the ladder. It clonks to the floor and Abe climbs up. Sitting on the seat near the man. ---- Katie instructs a man to take Robbie and the others to a empty house. He nods before leading the way. Katie grins, walking into her house just at the main gate. Closing the door and wallking down the corridor. "Welcome home sexy" A voice purrs. Katie turns around and grins. There standing was her girlfriend. Slightly taller than she was with light blonde hair up in a bun. Her glasses hung slightly from her nose and her top was unbuttoned, showing off her black bra under neath. "How long you been waiting?" Katie asks emotionally, obviously not in the mood. "Since you've been gone, I'v missed you so-" She starts, but stops to unbutton her jeans. *Pop* *Pop*. "Im so bored" She grins, sitting up on the table again and putting one leg up, leaning back and grinning lightly. Katie pushes her hair out of its small braid, it falls onto her shoulders and she sits on the seat opposite the half naked woman. "Lexy" She whispers. Lexy walks over, sitting on Katies lap and kissing her neck, slowly tugging off her tanktop... ---- Trivia *First Apperance of Katie *First (and possibly last) apperance of Jamie *First and Last apperance of Relic *First and Last apperances of many soilders from Katies group *Last Apperance of Leo *First apperance of Lexy *Last apprerance of the RV **Perry confirms that the RV was stolen by others trying to get away. Issue 20 A tanned hand reaches up and pulls a cord, the light flickers on and the building is dark. The light barely filled half the room. The slightly visable male throws a corpse on the table, strapping the wrists and ankles down onto the table before taking a scalple and running it down the stomach of the corpse. Blood sprays onto the protected face of the man and down the sides of the table. He snaps his gloves firmly in place before opening the stomach. The corpse grunts and before he relises its head lifts, trying to get to him. Although it was strapped down. He takes his hands and slowly opens up the insides, blood spilling from it and small guts falling onto the hard floor. Splatting at his feet. ---- SEX SCENE BETWEEN LEXY AND KATIE SORRY IT WAS VERY GRAPHIC AND UHH AGAINST WIKIA RULES 2014 WAS A WILD RIDE ---- Mel stumbled into the big king sized bed, flopping onto it and twisting her ankles around, "Flake, Honey, can you give me a foot massage?" She asks, giving him puppy dog eyes. He raises his eye brow and looks in disgust. "No" He murmers, getting back to rubbing a cloth along his sword, wiping the dry blood that sticks onto it. "I'll do it" Levi grins, sitting on the stool at the end of the bed "Your sweet" She said, obviously not wanting to say no. She flops her head down as he rubs around her ankles. Flake stands up, walking through the door to the bathroom. "Mel, why did daddy have to die?" Levi asks, stopping himself from rubbing and climbing onto the bed. Kneeling beside Mel. Mel groans, propping pillows up and sitting up. "Accidents happen, and that was one. Your daddy, he, well, he didn't mean to die. It was an accident. A very bad one, that injured his insides, But I shouldn't be telling you this" "But..Mel...He was still alive, he grabbed me! I felt his warm breath on my face!" "Honey, your father had died because the knife he hit had punctured alot of things inside of him. He had died almost instantly. He came back alive, if he had got any closer to you, you wouldn't be here either" "So..If someone dies...They come back and get close to people?" Levi asks, confused. Mel sighs, adjusting her sitting position. "No, sweet heart, if someone dies now, and their head is perfectly fine, then they will come back alive and try and bite you" "Like...Really hard?" Levi asks. Biting his nails anxiously. "Yes really hard, and then you die and become one of them" "What if he bites your head?" "Depends" The toilet flushes, and out walks Flake. A grin creeps over Levi's face as he stares down at Mels baby bump, he rubs his hand over it and feels the baby kicking inside. "What if your baby dies? Will it bite you?" "Well -" "Mel, maybe its a good idea for you to goto bed Levi, come on, lets go say goodnight to your sister" "Okay" Mel walks over to the window, opening it up to feel the breeze coming through, a cold, Winter breeze. She shivers slightly as she reaches up and closes the window again, before staggering back to bed. ---- -morning, 7am- "Knock Knock" A voice from outside the door chaps, Robbie rubs his eyes and gets up, he staggers over to the door and opens it. There stands Lexy. Holding two cups of a warm chocolaty looking drink. "Hey! I brought you some coco! We, well, Katie wants to know if you would go on the hunt this afternoon?" Robbie runs his eyes as Lexy passes the coco. He relises that she was wearing nothinbg but her pants and a top with a jacket over the top. He grins and trys not to stare. "Stop" She growls. Pulling up a side of her pants before stepping down off the porch. "Yeah, I'll come" "Great, Katie will knock when she is ready" She skips quickly away, opening the door to her house and shutting it again. Robbie watches as she goes before shutting his door, placing the coco down and putting on some warmer clothe he had found in the drawers located at the end of his bed. ---- "Alright, you all know the drill, you get in, get out, no funny assing around" Katie says, again, like yesterday, leaning to the left with the weight of her gun. Robbie stodd there as a man equiped him with a thin layer of body armor. "Right, thats enough to hold off a normal freak, the fast ones are no match and will rip that apart in minutes, seen it before, make every bullet count" Beside him stood Flake and abreham. Flake's eyes flickering as he seen the gernades strapped to his body, the knifes around his waist and the one pistol in his hand. He felt like he was in heaven...Undead killing heaven... "BE BACK IN HALF AN HOUR, GO! GO! GO!" Katie shouts, as soon as she does a screamer can be heard in the distance. All the men, around 20 of them, began to risk their lives for stuff they needed, food, water, supplies, Robbie even seen men exiting the houses with razors and soap. Two men fought over a loaf of bread, tearing the plastic the brown loaf was in. Katie just raised her gun and shot them both. One in the back of the neck and one in the head. Flake growls, picking up the loaf of bread. It seemed they all had a system worked up. If they got something, they threw it into their situated cars. Before heading back for more. Anyon caught stealing, arguing, fighting, got instantly shot. Robbie ran into the house at the end of the street. Throwing a brick into the window, shattering it and waking up any undead inside. He climbs in and whacks a small undead. Possibly a child, before grabbing a bagpack, it was heavy, he knew there was soemthing in it. There was no time to check as Flake came swinging into the house. Chopping the three undead that started swarming the livingroom into small pieces. He raises his fist into the air. "THREE POINTS ROB!" He grins, before swinging back out the the window quickly. ---- Mel sat on the bed, biting her nail as Lexy was breathing heavily. "...So thats what they do out hunting..." She finishes, Mel's eyes where wide. "You can talk alot..Can't you" She smiles. Lexy grins, opening a bag of crisps (or as you posh americans call 'em...Chips) and throwing one at Mel, who was sitting on the pillows at the top and Lexy was sitting at the bottom. Against the bar. "...I do hope the boys are alright" She grins, taking a bite out of the crisp. The salty taste filling her mouth instantly. "Do you know if they took any horses out?" Lexy asks, crossing her legs. "I think Flake did..." ---- The horse rears up, Flake laughs hysterically as a bomb goes off at the other end of the street, men screaming and guns firing. The air was filled with smoke as it was. He couldn't hear himself think! "FLAKE! GET OUT OF HERE! ITS TOO DANGEROUS NOW! WE HAVE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN WE SHOULD OF!" Katie shreiks, jumping down from her truck, pushing a button on a device and it flashes, a warning signal was sent out throughout all walkie talkies in the area. "GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT NOW!" She screams, over 15 walkie talkie signals replied back, others with confiring,'' yes, we'll leave'' and others of screams and flesh tearing. Flake jumped on the white horse, looking behind him, as usual, a big horde, around 10, runners came charging up the street.Some had already locked onto their prey. Others just running forward in an attempt to grab something tasty. "Robbie" Flake whispers, in remembering that Robbie was weaker than others, he had broken his leg before the apocolypes, so he might not be in good shape, it might not of healed. "ROBBIEEEEEEEEE!!!" He screams, the horse rears and turns, running towards the house that Robbie was inside. ---- Scarlette walks along the path was a male, his hair was blonde and his eyes where hidden by his hair. A soft Swedish accent came from his lips as he talked. "So You where in a different camp before, how where they?" "Strict..." She replies, looking up the man, a small glimmer of blue eyes shone through his hair as she reached up and kissed him. ---- Flake jumped in the window, looking for Robbie, in the corner was a male, he was lying on the floor with his stomach ripped open and his vest top was lying ripped over his head. Flake takes his sword and pushing it through the mans head before continuing. "Robbie!" He shouts, Robvbie comes running through the door, closing it behind him with a loud bang and pushing a table infront. "LETS GO!" Flake jumps on the horses back, bringing out his sword and slashing a runner in the head as he charges. Robbie runs out and jumps ontop of another small horse that stands beside Katie, Katie smacks it bottom, jumping on, and it trots off the battlefield, through the bodies of undead and dead and out of Grove street. "Just up this road" Flake says, patting the horses neck and trotting on. Robbie nods, looking around. "You think everyone got out alright?" "I don't give a rats ass!" Flake growls, rubbing his bleeding scar. A motorbike is heard, up comes a man sitting on it, "Abe!" Robbie grins. Sticking his thumb up towards him. He grins and swerves around the road, having fun. A beeping sound is heard. It was slow, then became faster and faster, cleasrer and louder as they approached it. Robbie looks around. "Do you hear -" Suddenly an explosion goes off, Robbie goes into darkness as his head spins and a slight feeling in his back twangs. "ROBBIE!" A voice echos, 2 pairs of footsteps run towards him. "ABREHAM!" Katie screams, keeling down beside him, his bruised face was lying on the road side, beside a drain, his head had off it and something was far worse bellow.... ---- Issue 21 Issue 21 - Titled - Closer To Death Than We Think "Abreham! Stay with us!" Katie shouts, stripping his armour off and tossing it to the side, pulling off her own armour and her tank top, revealing a blue lacey bra. She replaces her naked chest with her armour, it hurt as the cold metalic feeling touched her body, she wrapped her tanktop into a ball and held it around his arm, stopping the bleeding. He had landed in a pile of bushes, unable to see his full body, she struggles to turn him over, very slowly. Flake leans down. He gasps as he slips away suddenly. "Roll him out of there!" He commands, Katie does as he says, not knowing what was wrong until he rolls over, revealing one leg had be completly blown off from his body... "ABE!" She shreiks, taking the tankop from around his arm and looking to see it blood soaked. "Oh god no!" Robbie shouts, pulling off his armour and top, wrapping it up before holding it against his fataly bleeding leg. Abrehams eyes flutter Katie crawling up, trying to keep him awake. "Abreham listen to me, you're okay you -" Before she can finish her sentance his eyes shut, she gasps, trying to shake him awake again. "ABREHAM!" Flake looks up, relizing that she wasn't all musle, she still had a soft spot inside of her for others. She wasn't all kill or be killed. "We just gotta hope that someone rolls around with a truck" He says, taking his belt and tying Abrehams wrist to a tree. Securly so if he did re-animate they would hear the twig snap or he wouldn't move at all. Katie collapses to the ground, holding her blooded hands, "What is Lexy gonna think when I don't come back, god sakes, We got' stay with him" "We are staying with him," "What if she comes looking for me..." "Shut up Katie!" Flake growls, ripping the sleeve from his top and wrapping it mostly around Abreham's leg. "All we can do is wait!" Katie looks up suddenly, the horses! where had they got to! She soon finds out as she walks a few meters to the right, a horse lies crushed under a motercycle, the other could be seen running off into the trees, "There goes Carzer and Zam..." She sighs, walking back to the others. ---- "Why aren;t they back yet!" Lexy cries to a younger man, around the age of 15. He shrugs. "You're useless!" She growls, walking towards the vehicals stored at the main enterance, selecting the car and hopping inside. "Where the f--k are you going?" the young man asks, keeping the door from being shut and her driving away. "Saul! I need to find Katie, the others! What if they are stranded...DEAD?" She cries, taking her foot out and kicking Saul away, leaving him gasping for breath on the floor, by the time he gets up, she is gone. ---- "Better start a fire" Flake says, Walking off and collecting moss, rocks and small pieces of wood. Katie drags a giant piece of meat over, dropping it on the ground. "What the hell is that?" Robbie asks, keeping his hand firmly on Abrehams stomach, feeliung if he was breathing. "A Horse leg" She says, taking a knife out and cleaning it in a nearby puddle. She starts carving it and cutting it into sections, pulling berries out of her pouch and crushing them onto the meat. "My mother used to cook this, she said it was tasty, never beilived her, wish I had...This would of been easier" She says, looking up at the sunset. "This leads me to a really weird question, but where the heck did Abrehams leg go?" "No idea" Fflake returns with a handful of moss and small rocks and in the other hand sticks and pieces of wood. He arranges them into a fire before trying to light it. Katie shivers suddenly, dropping her knife and rubbing her arms. Goosebumps start showing as a cold wind blows in. "I would offer you a coat but I'm very limited" "You don't have one" Katie growls, picking up her knife again and watching as sparks fly onto the wood, causing a fire to be born. "Cook these things...Quickly..." Katie takes one slab of the horse and sticks a small skwewer type thing and holds it over the small fire. It takes around 2 minutes to cook before she passes it to Flake. "Feed Robbie" He says, taking the horse meat slathered with berries and doing the same. Soon they are all fed, and around 15 minutes later they are all lying beside the fire, Katie breaths heavily as one tear trickles down her face. Landing in her hair. ---- -15 minutes later- Lexy drives down the road, looking left and right every two seconds. She spots a small fire in the distances, heading towards it. She sees three, four figures! She beeps her horn. Katie darts up quickly "Thank god!" She grins, unsure who it was, she raises her knife, just to be sure. The lights from the truck blind who was behind the wheel, the figure steps out. "Missed you babe" "LEXY!" Katie grins, "No time for sexy talk you two, we got wounded!" Robbie says. Lexy gasps at the sight of Abreham. Flake unties the belt, and they all lift him into the back of the truck. Flake and Robbie climb in the back with Abe as Katie and Lexy go in the front. ---- They pull up outside the gates, Lexy opening the door and running around, pushing the gates open as Robbie, Flake and Katie haul Abe into the camp, rushing towards the nurse office. A nurse and doctor spots them and rushes out, wheeling a bed. "What the hell happened?" She asks, pulling the bed inside the doctors room and grabbing a first aid kit. "Gernade..or..something, exploded, took us all by surprise" Robbie eplains, The doctor orders them all the be looked at, Flake and Katie disagree and just walk out, Robbie stays as he is in a bad condition as it is. The doctor puts him ontop a table, inspecting every inch of his body. "You have a small cut on your ankle, not deep or anything, I'll treat it, your friends wont be happy if they get an infection of some sort" He grins, taking out some ointment and rubbing it gently on the wound. ---- Flake and Katie sit on the bed together, Flake cleaning his blade while Katie strips off her boots and trousers, slipping under the covers in just her knickers and a tank-top. "Shame you're gay. Would of slipped right in with you" Flake grins, looking at Katie. "I meant what I said, when we first met, I shall cut you like an orange if you touch me like that" "Only joking" He laughs, getting up off the bed and heading towards the door. "Hey, stay, come 'ere" Flake raises his eyesbrows, sitting on the basket at the end of the bed. "You said you had your own camp, back in...'the day' What was that like?" "That was a long...long time ago...We had a civilization, only 2 weeks in, it was incredible...But then, something happened, we got attacked and well...that was the end of that..." "By people?" Katie asks,sitting up, her eyes wide. "No, why do you ask?" "Oooh, long story, back in the day we where prone to hunting down camps and stealing their supplies...That was a long time ago, we changed..." Flake smirks. "You single?" Katie asks, burrying herself deeper under the covers of her bed. "What a question, yes, I am!" "Before this?" Flake hesitates, "Yes, but not -" "YOUR HAND DOESN'T COUNT!" He grabs a pillow and throws it over her head, he grins, opening the door and waving, "Good night" He grins, closing the door behind him. Katie groans, snuggling down into the covers as Lexy walks in, grinning as she crawls into bed. - Sorry this issue was so short 3:- ---- Issue 22 Issue 22 - titled - Cracked A young boy, only around 8 years old, runs through the forest, holding a knife in one hand and a rock in the other. Blood dripping from it. On his back he carries a bagpack. A grin shows on his face as he rushes into a small house. A woman grins as she sees the young boy enter but her jaw drops as the little boy throws a dead rabbit ontop of the kitchen counter. She screams as a man comes in through an arc. "GET OUT!" He screams, holding up and belt and chasing the young boy outside, he drops the knife and darts outside. He jumps and falls over a rock, scraping his knees and looking around, the mans shadow lurches over and grabs the young boy by his brown hair, throwing him to the side. Before he can even react, he throws the rock at the man, he screams as the little boy backs away, tears appearing in his eyes as the woman holds up stones, chucking them at the boy before he limps away, his knees cut and bruised badly with blood. ---- Flake sits on the bed, taking off his jeans and looking at his legs, cut and bruised. His arms, cut and bruised. He stares at his knees, the mess they where in and how badly they where effected, he didn't know how he could run. He reaches over, his hand touching the bump on thr bed, he gasps suddenly and pulls his hand away, standing up and sitting on the chair opposite the bed. Turning on the lamp. ---- The little boy runs through the trees and out of the forest, he jumps into the dumpster at the stip club and burries himself down in the beer cans and paper. Three hours had passed when he is woken up with a loud bang, a policeman opens up the dumpster and before he knew it he had lifted the little boy out of the dumpster and got down on one knee. Looking at the boy with the clump of hair missing and the bleeding shins and knees. ---- The next morning, Flake woke up with the sound of grunting, he is awoken to find a dog licking his shoes and Lexy standing above him. "Sorry, he likes you" "er, Yeah" "You alright?" Lexy asks, looking over at Mel in the bed before sitting on it. "Just, nightmares, thats all" ---- A young man around the age of 14 sits in a chair, sitting at a large metal desk with a police man at either side of him. The chief police man sits opposite him, His hands clasped. His badge read Chief Kao "Why did you do it?" He asks, pulling out a large bread knife and sitting it on the desk, inspecting the dried in blood, belonging to the boy's mother. "She had it coming, Dad helped me" The boy whispers, staring the man straight in the face. "I could kill you right now" "If you had the guts" Kao grins, standing up, placing the knife on the table and sending his men out the room. "If you knew you would get away with it, you would, but you're in a police station, son, nobody will be a fool" ---- Flake stares at his fingernails, blood was marked inside them. Dried. "You should go take a shower" Lexy says, interupting Flake's daydream. "I need to go for a walk" He growls, getting up and taking his sword with him. ---- A slash could be heard as the police came running into the room, the young boy stood there, grinning slightly as the police man lay on the floor and a gash through his shoulder down to his nipple. ---- "The asylum was rough?" Sally's voice echos through Flake's head as he walks, gripping his sword tightly as he walks further and further away from the camp, so far that all you could see was the walls, tiny as an ant in the distance. He keeps walking, up the streets and avoiding the undead, slashing through others. He walks to the highway, the cars where still stacked, the way they had left them. He climbs over a yellow car before jumping up onto the lorry, looking down. He could see a small cluster of the undead bellow him. One was awfully similar. "Hi, Carlos" He grins, taking his sword and slashing one of the undeads head, it falls to the ground with a thud. "You're pathetic" A voice rings inside his head, a voice we had never heard before. His eyes flickered as he took a big leap, he hadn't even thought about it, over the undead. He lands with a thump, rolling over and crawling to his feet, holding his sword up and slashing through them all as they came at him. He remembered the people he had lost. Sally, Leo, Amy, Mel, Had he lost Mel, all these thoughts ran through his mind,he was soon to loose her. Drake, Tayna, Annie, Annie? "ANNIE!" He screams, kicking back a undead and stabbing it several times, he had been pushed, too far. He slices through Carlos's head. When the last one was down he sunk to his knees. Thr flicker in his eye still there. He was going to return. --- It was nightfall when he finally made it back, his legs ached for a lie down but as soon as he got through the gates Katie ran upto him, shouting at him. The words rang through his mind. Mel was in labour. Issue Trivia *Alternative Titles **Flake's Past **The past Is Weak *This issue is mainly focused around Flake Issue 23 Issue 23 - The Arrival Of Double Trouble Flake couldn't proccess the words quickly enough before he is dragged away into the doctors room. They burst through the doors. There lies Mel, her legs wide and blooded slightly. Robbie, Lexy and the two doctors stand by her side ---- "Why can't we go see?" Levi asks, crossing his hands over his chest. Making a pounting face. "Mel is in a very bad way right now, It would be reasonable if you stayed in here and looked after Lacey" Levi nods, taking his little sister and holding her in his arms. Scarlette walks out. ---- Mel grips onto Robbie hand tightly, Flake holding another hand as the Nurse checks to see if she is fully dialated. She turns to the doctor and nods. "She is ready to go" The nurse confirms, holding Mel's knees apart ever so slightly. "You're going to need to push now, but not hard, the baby is in a very awkward position and I'm going to have to adjust it every few pushes" Mel nods, tears flowing from her eyes. "Three...." "Two...." "One..." Mel screams as she starts pushing the baby from inside of her. A side of a head is shown and the nurse asks her to stop. "Stop! Stop! Please, I know it hurts but come on!" The nurse reaches through, pushing the small head slightly to the left, the top of the head can be barely shown through blood and she commands Mel to start pushing again. A small gurgle could be heard before Robbie vomits all over the floor, slightly missing the bin he was aiming for. "Ok, you're doing wonderful, Three, Two, One" Mel gives one last push before a small squelching noise is heard, Flake looks up to see a small baby lying on the table, silence falls as the nurse helps to look for a heartbeat. "Whats wrong?" Mel panics, trying to look for the baby before her stomach aches suddenly, causing her to push. "Martin! Try and get the baby a heartbeat! I think she is carrying multiple!" The nurse panics, throwing the baby into the doctors arms, he wraps it in a mint green blanket before holding it close to his body. "Yup, I can see another head" The nurse grins, makign sure it was alright before commanding Mel to push again. A small cry is heard before a massive yell, the doctor holds the baby steady as its arms flail about. "I got a heartbeat, congratulations" The next baby pops out. A small gurgle is heard and a massive cry as it spits saliva from its mouth, rolling onto its side and crying. The nurse picks it up from the table and wraps it in a white blanket. "You got a boy, Miss Mellissa" The doctoe grins, before folding the blanket back over the babies waist. "And a girl" The nurse adds. Robbie is sitting light headed, "Too much blood for you Robbie?" Mel asks, sweat dripping from her forehead as she drops her head down. blacking out. ---- "I'll go for a formula run in the morning, She is too weak, I think, to breastfeed" Katie says as Flake sits down in his room, rubbing his head. Katie sighs, walking upto Flake and sitting on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. "I know, you're, sort of, well, depressed and everything, but, she is going to be alright" Flake sighs, leanign his head back. Sexual tension killing him. "Its not that," he grunts, "Its everything" "I'm guessing, I'm no genius, but," Katie adjusts her sitting position before continuing. "I think that, the father, whoever he was, Is dead, and you're trying to step up as that role" "The father was horrible, he tried to kill one of our own" Flake blurts out. "I'm just glad Mel doesn't know" Katie leans in, putting her mouth close to Flake sear before whispering, "She seems to like you, go for it", She gets up, in her short shorts and jacket, before walking out. ---- Scarlette sits with Abreham, looking at his leg, biting her lip and shuddering. Putting her finger against it and feeling a sort of heartbeat feeling going through it. "I bet you can still feel it, Abe, but hold in there" ---- -The Next Morning- Flake opens the hospital room door, he sees Mel, lying with her two babies either side. "Hey" She whispers, smiling as she shifts her feet over. "You feeling alright?" Flake asks, sitting down no the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I guess so, Being a first time mum in the end of the world isn't as exciting as I thought It would be" "You thought it would be exciting?" "You know what I mean...A challenge?" Flake grins, shaking his head. He raises his hand and points to the boy. "Looks like daddy" "You think?" Mel wonders, looking down at the small baby. "Not really..." "Meh, you knew him longer that I did" Mel looks down, her face all crooked. Flake hestates for a moment, "Got a name for them?" "Lucus and...Well...I don't know the girl yet...Lucus, well, was my fathers name" "What about your mother?" "Never knew her" "What about Chloe?" Flake says, wrapping his hand around Mels. "I guess so, Lucus and Chloe...Chloe and Lucus, I guess that'll fit" Mel grins. ---- Katie walks into the shop, looking around. She picks up a few formulas before dumping them into her over the shoulder bag. She had around 10 jars of baby food before continuing down the aisle. She takes baby pacifiers, bottles, blankets and she seen one white teddy bear, sitting on a shelf, she reaches up and grabs it. She places it in the bag. It was light, she could carry much more as only a small section of the bag was filled. She started walking back around, throwing diapers and other things into the bag. She put in some toys aswel. She walks out the store, crossing the road to a clothe store, pushing down all the racks of clothing until she came to the baby section, slashing her knife through one undead, She picks up a cute white top for newborns, placing it into the bag, she picks up a knitted blue hat and blue pants. She takes some newborn socks and a pink hat and top. After around 15 minutes of baby shopping she walks out the shop. Lugging the bag back to her camp, a few miles from where she was but it had only taken her 1 hour 30 minutes to get there. It wasn't extremly hot but it was mild. Her feet ached but she carried on, if she didn't the babies might of died. ---- (Hey guys! OMG, BABIES! So, How did you feel about Mels completely wrong due date? Did it surprise you? Did twins surprise you? Will Abreham make it through? So many questions o_o OMG, Thank you for reading and I wish y'all farewell! Byeeee! Also, If you couldn't tell, I have like..no storyline for Scarlette... right now :P) ---- Issue 24 Issue 24 - Safer than can be "Right, I got enough food to last the babies around 5 months, should do. Got like outfits and stuff, ooh, so cute, so cute" Katie says, lugging the bag and hauling it onto the bed, tipping out the pils of contents. Mel smiles as she spots the small outfits, side by side by side. She picks up two and holds them against Chloe and Lucus. "Aren't they adorable" "Very, Here, let me see them, I used to take care of little kids, I got this, i'll dress them" Lexy grins, "She is good with them" Katie says quickly, as she sees Mel hesitate. She takes the two babies and walks out the room, the clothe in hand. ---- Kay walks over to the front gates, hand in hand with Zoella. "Where the fu-- do you think you're going?" Katie shouts, running upto them and blocking there way. "We're going out, for good, we want to move on" "But...isn't it perfect here?" Katie stutters, fiddling the gate lock between her fingers. "Yeah, but we have been moving for quiet some time before you found us, we're going to go" Jame says, pushing Katie slowly out the way. Katie grabs a key and unlocks the gate. Kkay, Zoella and James quickly walk out, all they had was their three bagpacks. Katie sighs as she shuts the gates. She didn't feel like arguing. ---- -two weeks later- Katie hauls a long piece of wood up against the wall. With the help of Flake before securing it, as a wall. "So, you used to do this in your old camp?" "Oh aye, keeps 'em out" Katie grins, plastering the wood with some Plazurteen (A futeristic glue that holds pieces of wood, metal and plastic in place) (please remember, readers, we are in 2017) ---- "Wheeeee" Mel grins, throwing Lucus gently in her arms while Lexy crosses her legs infront of Chloe and Lacey, changing Lacey's diaper while Chloe plays with a teddy bear. "I can't beilve these are the first babies I'v seen in almost a year!" Lexy grins,tickling Lacey as she straps up her diaper, lifting her slowly as she crawls off. "I can't believe you built this place!" Mel laughs, looking around. They had expanded the camp ovr the course of 3 days, more than 10 men helped knock down the walls at the back of the camp and make it longer, then building a play room for the kids. Decorating it with a soft mossy feeling flooring, Mel could be almost certain it was moss from the trees outside. Inside was four cribs, one spare while the others where for Lacey, Chloe and Lucus. There was a toybox that one camp member had made from scratch, as he used to work with wood all the time, he built a toy box and several toys to place inside. They are busy constructing a play house in the corner beside the play room. It was amazing. "Give my thanks to Flake" ---- Abrehams eyes flutter open, looking up, his bright green eyes focused quickly on Robbie. "Wakey Wakey, finally, Thought you weren't ever gonna wake up!" He laughs, sitting on the stool next to him. "What...What happened?" "Explosions -" "My leg feels weird" "You have no leg" Abrehams eyes open wide in shock, he looks down at the bottom of the bed, half a leg wasn't here. "Sh-t man..." He slumps his head back onto the pillow. "I'll go get you some water" ---- Robbie backs up into a building, opening the door and adventuring inside, it holds containers of water and food. He lifts up and unscrews a lid, catching the heavy flow of water into the cup that they have layed out to pick up and drink from. He screws the lid back on tight, the last bit of water trickling down before stopping. He walks out. ---- Scarlette grabs onto the ladder, making her way up ontop of the wall, crawling over the thick wall before plopping her legs over the side, looking on at the men wandering around outside, streching their legs and just checking their snares near by. "We've cut down all the trees over to the west, giving us a clear view point of the city, men scouted out yesterday, seen a big pack of them heading this way, they are setting up defences as we speak" Scarlette nods as she over hears the conversation being made. She carefully walks across the wall before stopping behind the man. "Excuse me, could I go down and help" "One more man couldn't kill us, off you go, take some ammo if you need it, knifes or whatever" ---- A safer haven has been secured. --End of Arc 4-- Authors Note:Sup readurs of the ages. Sooooo. This arc has been./..Okay. I guess.I swear the next two arcs will have you at the edge of your computing seats ;)I promise ;)Baaai ♥ Category:Dead Weight Archive Category:Archive